No One Cares
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Tweek is depressed. No one cares about him. He loves Craig. He thinks that Craig doesn't feel the same. Okay, that summary covered it, but it sucks. Rated M for Suicide, Bulimia, and Anorexia. My first Angst story. There may be another chapter. Creek. I don't own South Park.
1. The Note&Tweek's Suicide

_I lost one of my doggies today, so I might not update on anything. But then again, I might.  
Anyways, since I'm sad, I may as well channel my emotions into my writing. I'm making this angst, because I'm sad.  
I'm not gonna even attempt to be funny, because I'm hurt. I don't own South Park or any characters from it.  
Rated M for character death, anorexia, bulimia and swearing._

_**R.I.P Cletus T Puppydog Rankin**  
_

* * *

No one cares about me.

Well... he does.

But it isn't enough to keep me safe

I don't blame the many people who bullied me over the years.

I left the note in Craig's hat, he's smart, he'll find it.

I tried, I honestly tried to get better, to be like everyone else.

I stopped eating.

And when I had to eat, for him, I threw it up.

I'm getting skinnier, but I'm still made fun of.

I'm not made fun of when Craig's around, but as soon as he's gone, it starts.

I can't take it anymore.

This is going to end.

No one'll care.

Especially him, he's got other friends.

He doesn't need me.

It's always been me needing him.

Always been, him coming to my house in the middle of the night.

I'm just a burden, and that's all I'll ever be.

I'm making my death as least messy as possible, so I won't burden whoever has to clean up.

I'm gonna hang myself from the tree outside my window.

No one's gonna care, I have to get this over with. Now!

I put the noose around my neck and jump.

****  
_Craig's p.o.v  
_  
I love Tweek.

I have forever, I think.

Taking care of someone as helpless as Tweek for as long as I have, changes feelings.

I know he was depressed.

I know about his binge eating, and him starving.

When I confronted him about it, he simply told me _"I'm bettering myself."_

Whenever I can, I stop him from throwing up, and I make him eat.

Because I care about him.

No one else might, but I do.

Which is why I took off running, faster than I ever have, to Tweek's house, after I found the note.

I found it in my hat, and noticing that it was Tweek's handwriting, got curious.

_Craig_

_If you're reading this, then I am most likely dead by now.  
We both know very well about my depression and other shit, so I'll get to the point.  
I am tired of living, you gave me reason to live, but now it's not enough.  
I love you, so fucking much, and I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, but all I have is you.  
You have friends that care, I only have you. I need you, you don't need me.  
I'm not what everyone expects me to be, so they'd be better off if I died.  
I'm a burden on everyone I know, and that includes you.  
__I'm hanging myself, by the tree next to my window.  
This is the last anyone'll hear of me._

_Love, Tweek  
P.s Don't try to stop me, my mind id made up._

I ran to his house, screaming his name all the while.

I got weird looks, but I didn't care. I HAD to stop Tweek from doing it.

I never realized that he felt the same.

I never told him that I loved him, and now I might have lost him for good.

I never asked him about his depression, I just knew it was there.

I got to his house, just in time to see him jump out of his tree with a noose around his neck.

"NO!"

I yell, dropping to my knees.

I lost him.

He's dead.

He's not coming back.

I've lost the one person who gave my life meaning.

Tweek was my other half.

Now I've lost it.

I wanna die.

* * *

_What do you think?  
I think I'm gonna make another chapter of this, to see what Craig is gonna do.  
I was listening to "My Immortal", and "You" by Evanescence, I love listening to Amy Lee's voice.  
__R&R, I might feel better._

_**R.I.P Cletus T Puppydog Rankin  
**He was a good little puppy, and was too young to go...  
And I loved the heck outta him_


	2. The Funeral,A Talk With Kenny&The End

_I don't own South Park at all._

_Fawnspirit:You're half right._

* * *

I went to Tweek's funeral, after staying in my room for the 2 days it took for his family to get the funeral set up.

The first song playing was, of all things, "You" by Evanescence.

I spoke to no one, and flipped off anyone, who so much looked at me with pity in their eyes.

I didn't want to be pitied.

I wanted to be left alone to die.

I walked up to the casket, and stare at Tweek's face, he looks like he's alsleep.

I get enough courage to lean down, an kiss his cold lips.

"Didn't realize you were a necrophiliac."

I looked up, flipped of Kenny, and glared daggers at him.

"I was kinda kidding, thought you could use a light joke."

Kenny said, laughing nervously.

"Look, I know you miss him, but he ain't coming back."

"I know."

I said.

"What can I do, to feel better?"

I ask him.

"Well, you could always join him."

He said, then his eyes widened, and he put a hand over his mouth.

"Join him."

I repeated, testing it.

"Thanks, Kenny."

I said.

I looked down at Tweek's face one last time, and for the first time in a few days, I smiled.

"Be with you soon"

I promised him.

I got SO many weird looks from my words, and smile, but I ignored them.

I was going to join my love.

That night, when I was in my room, I saw Tweek.

"Tweek, is that you?"

I ask.

He nodded.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I was upset."

"Look Tweek-"

"Craig, you listen to me! I am going to wait."

"What?"

"I'm gonna wait."

"Are you in heaven or-"

"Heaven"

"What's death feel like"

"It hurts..."

I walk up to him.

I wrap my arms around his waist, and hold on tight.

"I love you Tweek."

I say.

"I love you too, Craig."

He whispers.

And then he disappears.

I know what I have to do.

I get out one of my Katanas from 4th grade.

I get on my bike, and rode to Tweek's house.

I went to the tree where Tweek hung himself from.

I got on my knees with the katana in hand.

I position my arms, to where it looks like I'm about to stab the tree.

"Here I come Tweek."

I say, and bring my arms down, burying the katana into my gut.

I fall to the side.

"CRAIG!"

I hear Kenny yell.

As I fade away I see Tweek coming towards me, the rope around his neck, and his arms wide open.

****  
_Kenny's P.O.V_

I was too late.

Fuck!

Wait a minute... No fuck.

I noticed something coming from behind the tree, so I stopped.

It was Tweek.

I noticed something coming from Craig as well.

It's their spirits.

Craig has a katana in his stomach, and Tweek has a noose around his neck.

Craig and Tweek walk towards each other and when they reach each other, Craig's arms go around Tweek's waist, and Tweek wraps his arms around Craigs neck, as they kiss, and hug.

Then they start walking away, but before they do, they turn towards me.

Craig, flips me off, and says "Thanks.". Typical Craig.

Tweek smiles brightly, and whispers a nearly inaudible "Thank you, Kenny."

As they disappear, I can't help, but smile.

"True love prevails. They've found one another, yet again, even in death."

I whisper, and start the walk back to my house, just as the sun is rising.

* * *

_What do you think?  
R&R please, this is the first chapter story, that has gotten FINISHED! WHEW! HIGH FIVE! No? Ah well.  
I am actually impressed with myself. I actually like this, towards the end.  
I no own South Park.  
_


End file.
